The proposal
by reaganjanko
Summary: How Jamie proposed to Eddie and the day's events leading up to it.


Her mind was still spinning, still couldn't stop replaying the event in her head. He was right there and then she saw him disappear. She couldn't wrap her head around the thought that she almost lost him.

Seated on the bench outside trying to catch her breath and control herself from breaking down again, she watched as the cops walked up and down the sidewalk, in and out of the precinct. The interrogation session was rough enough for her, going over every single detail that she could remember. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw him standing above her, slightly smiling. "Hey."

He was still here, he was with her.

She stared up at him, "hey," she responded lightly and looked back down. Still seated on the bench clutching her purse, trying to hold herself together, he plopped himself down next to her. "I thought you went home?"

He was so concerned like he always had been. He was understanding and worried about her. She couldn't even imagine the thought of him being gone. Staring down at her purse, she looked up at him, "I was, but I wanted to wait for you." she smiled and looked back down.

She heard him rise up and just stand in front of her, which caught her attention, "I'll take you home," he told her, no room for her to argue. He wasn't going to have it. He held out a hand for her and she gladly took it, still in shock that he was perfectly in tack with not a scratch, not that she was complaining, but it still wasn't fully registered in her brain.

She was close enough to lean against his shoulder, but something still felt distant between the two of them. They continued to walk to his car. It was too cold for her liking. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and stared in front of her as she felt an arm wrap around her. He looked at her face and chuckled, "little cold there Rudolph?" he laughed admiring her red nose from the cold.

She giggled and felt whatever tension there was fade away. She placed her head on his shoulder as he held her close. His car was only a block away. She stayed buried into him, taking in everything she could, never wanting to picture what would've happened if she didn't come out in time.

The car ride home was silent. She was fidgeting with whatever he had in the cup holder at the moment. She couldn't sit still. She just wanted to wrap herself around him and never let him go.

He noticed her nerves as he hand was still shaky, the same way it has been all day. He looked down without her knowing, then back up at the road. He couldn't keep playing this game any longer, it was getting way to out of hand. He looked back down at her hand and swiftly took it in his giving her a squeeze, letting her know he was there, he didn't leave or disappear. He was okay. She stared at their hands molded together and looked back up at him. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and felt herself relax.

Exhausting started to creep up on her, her eyes were fluttering in and out. She laid her head back against the headrest and shut her eyes, she was asleep in seconds.

Jamie looked over at her sleeping figure as he pulled up to her apartment. He turned off his car and unlinked his hand from hers. He put his hand on her thigh, "ed," he said softly, not to scare her.

"Ed," he said once again as he saw her start to wake up. She looked in his direction still not fully awake. "We're here," he told her softly as she started to shuffle and get up. He heard a faint sound come from her. "Stay?"

He wasn't sure if he heard correctly or if it was everything that has happened today and he was being messed around with, "please," he heard her again.

He looked up at her as she got out of the passenger side, he gave her a smile, "yeah," he agreed.

She waited for him as he grabbed a few things from the back seat to bring in with him and walked into her building as she scanned her key card to open the door.

He followed her up the stairs and unlocked her door with his key she gave him a few years ago. He held the door open for her and watched her run her hands through her hair, indicating how stressed out she was.

It was after 6 by the time they left the precinct, neither of them had eaten anything for lunch or dinner.

"How about we go get some drinks," he suggested hoping to ease her mind as he watched her plop down on the couch.

She wasn't in the mood for any of that. She didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of cops and them constantly asking what happened. She just wanted to sit down and think, have time to process everything that happened. Most importantly she needed Jamie. She couldn't keep everything inside of her any longer. It was just coming back and haunting her memory.

She looked in his direction, "I'm really not in the drinking mood right now." She said as she saw his face drop. "you can go if you want," she said hoping he would stay. She didn't want to be without him but didn't want to make him feel bad either.

He moved over to the couch and sat down next to her. Both of them silent. She was sitting on her one leg and was fiddling with the edge of the pillow as he heard her voice crack, "I almost lost you today," she said as he eyes filled with tears and a few of them spilled still looking down.

Jamie's attention moved to her, "but you didn't, I'm right here," he soothed as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

It hit him, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He almost lost her and never told her, never said that he loved her, never said that she was the best thing that has ever happened to him. She taught him how to have fun, how to eat, how to be himself.

He listened to her cried and put his face up to her head, "I'm sorry," he said to her. Her cries slowed down and she looked up at him.

"Sorry about what?" He questioned.

He looked in her eyes and hugged her tightly as she placed her face in his chest, "I'm sorry, I never told you. I was a complete ass to you these past few weeks."

She was so confused, "What are you talking about?" she sat up.

He looked right at her, "I love you, I fell in love with you the first day I met you. I can't imagine not having you with me. You keep me grounded." He said to her as his body stiffened up. "When you fell down those stairs…" he shook his head not wanted to remember any of it, "I thought you died, I thought I lost you right then and there and then today, today I almost died and the only person on my mind was you."

Eddie laughed as her tears continued to spill. "Finally," she joked for a second before she jumped on top of him and kissed him hard, gave him everything she had as he fell on his back.

Her lips left him and she giggled as she saw his face. She held his face in her hands. "I love you too."

"So you're in?" He questioned, trying to get an answer out of her.

"yes, a hundred times yes!" She smiled at him and kissed him again in which this time he reciprocated.

On his back with Eddie on top of him, he felt her breathing slow down. The movie they put in an hour again was forgotten about. Her eyes were shut on his chest, partly asleep, partly awake. She felt him plant a kiss on head and so she cuddled up closer to him. He ran his fingers through her hair like it was a second nature to each other. They won at the game they were playing. They both found their way back home.

Eddie was out on his chest for the past hour. Exhausted from the stress and worry. Jamie looked at the clock and saw he lost track of time.

 _10:53 p.m._

He ran his hand along her side, "Ed," he said softly as he felt her start to wake up.

"Mmm," she hummed.

"I'm going to head home," he told her gently.

She immediately woke up, "no," she said to him, looking straight into his eyes.

"No?" He repeated confused. "What do you mean no?"

She rubbed her face and spoke, "just stay," she said defeated. "I don't want you to leave... please,"

He smiled at her, "alright, why don't you go to sleep. You're exhausted," he pointed out.

She removed the blanket that Jamie had draped over her, grabs the leftover boxes they had on the coffee table and brought them into the kitchen to throw out. Jamie grabbed the blanket and waited for her.

He draped an arm over her waist as they walked into her room. "Um, your clothes in the bottom drawer," she pointed out.

Jamie thought about it for a second, she was exhausted, completely out of it. His clothes? He never left anything over her place. Barry. That was his only thought. She was thinking he was Barry. He opened the drawer and there were his Harvard hoodies and a few pairs of his sweats he was missing. He let out a chuckle. Eddie turned her head towards him in confusion and saw what he was laughing at, "oh yeah, I took a few from you…" she laughed.

He changed his clothes while she did the same. She climbed into bed and laid on her side half asleep.

He saw her get comfortable and draped the extra blanket over her. "I'm going to take the couch," he said as he felt her hand grab his.

"No stay," she held on. She scooted over and watched as be moved in next to her. She stared at him for a second before he extended his arm for her to join him. She scooted over slowly and placed her head on his chest.

Again he brushed through her hair as he felt her breathing even out. He kissed her goodnight before he fell asleep with her.

She woke up in the morning with a hand stroking her back. "good morning," he looked down at her as she yawned and cuddled closer into his chest without saying a word back.

"Comfy?"

he heard her giggle. She looked up at him, "very," she smiled. "How'd you sleep?" She asked knowing she completely sprawled on him all night.

"good, best I have in a while," he smirked.

She Laid her head back down on his chest and heard him speak again. "Let's do something fun today?" He suggested.

She lifted her head, "such as…"

"I don't know, it been a stressful few weeks, let's get our minds off it and do something," he told her. Both of them were silent for a minute when he spoke up. "Mini-golf," he told her.

"Mini-golf?" She questioned, "that's something... different"

"Mini-golf it is," she smirked.

"I want to make a promise to you," she said as she got serious.

"And what's that?"

"That no matter what happens, I'll always have your back." She said softly.

"Alright," he said as to be flipped over their score sheet and began to write.

"I'll be your scout, your night watchmen, and your Calvary," he said taking a seat on a rock.

"Your medic, your chaplain, in our army of two." She smiled and sat next to him.

"if you fall behind, I'll wait up." He promised.

She thought about it for a minute when they both looked up at the same time, "no retreat, no surrender," they spoke at the same time.

"Promise me you won't leave," he questioned.

She took his hand in hers, " _promise_."

By the last hole, she could see him getting more and more focused on the game. He was less talkative to her. "You okay?" She asked in concern.

He looked up to face her. Nobody was around them. It was just him and her. He bent down one knee, "what are you doing?" She asked confused and nervous.

"I love you, I always have. I don't know why I wanted to wait so long, but I'm glad I did. You are the most important thing to me. I love you more than anything in this world. I don't want to picture a day without you." He stated to her as he watched tears fall from her eyes. "marry me?" He said calmly.

She laughed at him, "yes, yes, yes" she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned back and kissed her with everything he had.

 _She was all his_


End file.
